


2009- A Phan Poem

by LissaWho5



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Bad though, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Dan and Phil Finally Meet.





	2009- A Phan Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted April 30th, 2016

Chapter Text

I stand in an unfamiliar place.

Looking for a familiar face.

I am standing at a train station.

Once I find him, this will be a great vacation.

After looking around for a while,

I finally see a familiar smile.

 

Once my searching is finally done.

We leave to start our fun.

Because of distance, we usually use the internet to chat.

But since he’s here I rather not think of that.

 

I love him in the every way.

Our relationship is something I am thankful for everyday.

We have a bond nothing can break.

Not even powerful words can cause the bond to shake.

 

Who knows what the future will bring,

But I know you’ll always be there to talk, laugh and sing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this poem is so old and cringed yet cute in a strange way. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed one of my first poems.
> 
> As always thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
